Lady Serenity and the Little Magical Cup Thingy
by Lady Firefly
Summary: A parody of Monty Python and the holy grail. With a raging Vegeta, a very stupid Goku, A "smart" Ami, and a pair of coconuts as their 'horses', what is poor Serenity-Hime to do? (R&R please!!!!!!)


Hello. I decided to take a break from my other story when this idea came to me, so I wrote this. It is a parody of Monty Python and the holy grail. 

Disclaimer: I own...a llama! No, not really. I don't own Monty, Moon, or Marron and everyone else on Dragonball Z. Oh well. 

*************************************************************************************

**

Lady Serenity and the Little Magical Cup Thingy

**

Cast (in order of appearance):

-Lady Serenity (Sailor Moon)  
-Patsy (Made up. ^^)  
-Gohan (the 'boy')  
-Videl  
-Galaxia  
-Chaos (the black knight)  
-Chibi Chibi  
-Lady Ami the smart  
-Rei (The witch)  
-Yuuchirou (The 'crow')  
-Buttercup (Also made up. ^^)  
-Sir Goku the extremely stupid  
-Lady Hotaru the purple  
-Sir Trunks the brave-not-to-mention-extremely-hot  
-Sir Kurillan the almost-as-brave-as-Sir-Trunks-but-not-quite  
-The Supreme Kai...um, I mean, Shin  
-Bulma (She's French! Wait...no she's not.)  
-Vegeta  
-Juuanagou  
-Juuachigou  
-Juuhokugou  
-Firefly (That's me!)  
-Shingo (Usagi's brother)  
-Lunch (The evil blonde one)  
-Goten (The guard; betcha thought he was Goku, huh?)  
-Blossom (made up)  
-Grandpa Hino (the old man)  
-Bobbity (the lizard)  
-Chichi (the monster)  
-Makato (monk type person #1)  
-Minako (Monk type person #2)  
-Setsuna (bridge keeper)  
-Chibusa/Rini/Reenie (spores)  
-Majin Buu

Written by:

60 German llamas

30 Spanish meatballs

459 Canadian Yaks

A fish

and Firefly.  


*~*~*~*

COCONUTS AND SWALLOWS

Our tale begins in the far regions of the moon, where Lady Serenity and her faithful servant Patsy are riding through the countryside--wait. They're not riding; Patsy is banging two coconuts together! Sure, it sounds like a horse, but Serenity does look rather silly pretending to ride a horse--

"SHUT UP! We have a budget at the moon kingdom, we can't afford horses! Besides, horses don't live on the moon."

But people don't either--

"WILL YOU JUST NARRATE THE STORY?"

Okay, gees. Serenity needs to sort out her priorities. Anyway, the two trekkers stop at a tall castle. Serenity calls, "Hello! Is anyone up there?"

A figure looks down upon them. He has short black hair and goofy eyes, and looks about in his teens.

"I am Lady Serenity, Princess of the Lunarians, and savior of the moon, and this is my faithful servant Patsy. Tell your master that if he gives us food and shelter for the night, we will allow him to join the knights of the crescent-shaped table at the moon kingdom."

"What are those?" The boy points at the pair of coconuts Patsy is holding.

"Oh, these? These are coconuts. We can't afford horses." Serenity explains. "Now will you tell-"

"Where'd you get the coconuts?" The boy asks.

"We found them." Serenity replies. "Now, please go tell-"

"On the moon?" The boy raises an eyebrow. "Coconuts don't grow on the moon."

"Yes, I don't know," Serenity says dryly. "Maybe a swallow carried them. Now, kindly-"

"Swallows can't carry coconuts!" The boy exclaims. "Swallows don't even live on the moon!"

"Well neither do annoying little boys that have nothing better to do than disobey orders!" Serenity yells furiously.

"Well, you're only 16, for crying out loud! I'm about a year older than you!" The boy yells in reply.

"But I'm a princess and you're not," Serenity says.

"Well, I'm smarter than you!"

"Wait-what if two swallows carried it together?" Another figure appears a few feet from the boy. She has short black hair and light blue eyes.

"Videl, swallows don't live on the moon." The boy says.

"Well-perhaps someone came to the moon, and brought two swallows and a pair of coconuts?" Videl reasons.

"Exactly, so kindly-" Serenity tries to but in.

"But it is impossible for a five ounce bird to carry a one pound coconut!" The boy explains.

"Yes, but the gravity of the moon might allow--" 

Serenity sighs, then turns to Patsy and says, "Come along, Patsy." 

"But what about the knights of the crescent-shaped table?" Patsy asks, holding the two coconuts.

"We'll look elsewhere." Serenity replies dryly.

*~*~*~*

FLESH WOUNDS

So off our adventurers go, in search of suitable knights of the crescent-shaped table, when they encounter a fight between two knights! One has black armor from her head to her toe, and the other has gold. They fight long and hard, when suddenly the black plated one takes a small star from the gold one's chest, and the gold one is down. The star soon turns into a cute little girl with red hair, who skips off merrily saying, "Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi!" 

Serenity stares in awe at the black knight, then walks up to her and says, "That was amazing." No reply.

"I would like you to join me in my band of knights, together at the moon kingdom," Serenity continues. Still no reply.

"Um-if you don't want to, that's fine." Silence again. 

"Well, okay, then I must cross this bridge so-"

"None shall pass."

"What? Please step aside.." Serenity says angrily.

"I move for no man." The black knight replies. "Or, person in our cases."

"If you don't move, I shall have to fight you." Serenity is furious now.

"You will not cross alive."

"I'll take that bet!" Holding up her crescent moon wand, she yells, "Prepare to be moon dusted!"

They fight for a short time, each narrowly missing, when Serenity takes the sharp end of the wand and--erm--'moon dusts' the black knights arm off. The odangoed princess then stops and says, "Now let me through."

"But we're not finished." The black knight replies.

"Not finished! Your arms off!"

"No it's not."

"Then what's that on the ground?" She points to an arm lying beside the knight.

"...I don't know."

"Ugh." Serenity then 'moon dusts' the knights other arm, then kneels on one knee and says, "Forgive me, oh honorable knight, but--oof!" She lies sprawled on the ground to see the black knight trying to kick her. "What are you doing?" She says angrily.

"Fighting," The knight replies.

"But you've got no arms!"

"'Tis a flesh wound. Now have at you!" The knight kicks again and Serenity 'moon dusts' the opposing leg. The knight looks down, then looks at Serenity and says, "Come on, now, let's go!"

"What are you going to do, bleed on me?" Serenity replies dryly.

"Have at you!" The knight says again, then tries unsuccessfully to head butt Serenity, who 'moon dusts' the last leg.

"Right, then, we'll call it a draw," Serenity says, and walks off, leaving the knight yelling things like 'Coward!' and 'What kind of a princess are you?'

*~*~*~* 

THE WITCH AND A CARROT

Ah, a quiet little town. But wait, it's not so quiet-

"Oh AMI! We have a witch!!!!!!!" The townspeople yell as they throw a raven haired woman with a carrot strapped to her nose at the short blue haired woman. "BURN HER!"

Ami studies the 'witch' carefully and says, "How do you know she's a witch?"

"She dressed like one!" The people yell.

Ami turns the other woman and says, "Well, you are dressed like one."

"They dressed me up like this. This isn't even my nose!" The woman retorts as she grabs the carrot off her nose and throws it on the ground.

Ami turns to the townspeople, who say, "Well, we did dress her up a bit. Just the nose and the hat."

"She turned me into a crow!" A man with dark shaggy brown hair yells from the crowd, and after receiving many stares, adds, "I got better." 

"Well, we do have ways of telling if she is a witch," Ami explains. "Now, what do you do with witches?"

"BURN THEM!" Was the reply.

"Good. And what else do you burn besides witches?" Ami adds.

"More witches!" One person yells. Another person thinks for a moment, then says, "Wood?"

"Good!" Ami exclaims. "Now what happens to wood when you put it in water?"

"It...floats?"

"Excellent! So, what else floats in water?"

She gets a hundred replies back at this. "A sponge!" "Little rocks!" "A big pink ball of play-doh that overeats!"

"A duck!" One woman exclaims, and everyone turns to see that it was Lady Serenity who said it. (Actually, it was Patsy, but-OW! Okay, it was you Serenity, please don't moon dust me!)

"Splendid!" Ami exclaims.

"So-if she weighs he same as a duck...she's a witch?" One townsperson says.

"Yes," Ami replies. "And then?"

Silence. Then-"We...burn her?"

"YES!" Ami cries.

"THEN LET'S WEIGH HER!" The townspeople cry, and with a heave they shove the 'witch' onto the huge scales and a duck on the other. It teeters for about a second when they cry, "SHE'S A WITCH! BURN HER!"

"Domo Arigato, Baka Serenity-Hime," The 'witch' mutters sarcastically. 

Ami walks up to Lady Serenity and says, "That was brilliant, Miss...um..."

"I am Lady Serenity, Princess of the Lunarians." Serenity says. "And I would like you to join me at the Crescent-shaped table as a knight."

"I would be honored!" Ami exclaims. 

"Then kneel, good lady," Serenity says. "What is your name?"

"Ami, my princess," She replies.

"Then I dub you, 'Lady Ami, the....um...smart.'"

"Thank you, Serenity-Hime!"

*~*~*~*

THE SUPREME KAI...I MEAN SHIN...AND THE LITTLE MAGICAL CUP THINGY

And so Lady Ami the smart and Lady Serenity, along with their servants Patsy and Buttercup, went along and found more knights; Sir Goku the extremely-stupid, Lady Hotaru the purple, Sir Trunks the brave-not-to-mention-extremely-hot, and Sir Kurillan the almost-as-brave-as-Sir-Trunks-but-not-quite, who almost defeated the Flying Monkey of Bejito-sei, and almost fought the Chicken of Jupiter, and who personally wet himself at the Senshi Wars. And of course, there was Sir not-appearing-in-this-story.

Soon they arrived at their destination, and Serenity said, "Welcome to the Moon kingdom!"

They quickly left though, after seeing a big purple retard skipping and throwing flowers with a giant cricket and an elf with a pink hood.

"On second thought, let's not go to the moon kingdom, 'Tis a silly place." Serenity reconsiders.

Soon they were on their way, when out of the clouds comes -some purple guy..

"It's God!" Sir Kurillan says.

"No, it's a grape lollypop!" Goku exclaims.

"I'm the Supreme Kai, you idiots." The man says.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." They all say, then bend down to grovel, except Goku, who's extremely slow brain delays his action. 

"GET UP! If it's one thing I can't stand, it's people groveling. The other day there was this, 'green jellybean' who walked on his hands and knees, literally, on his hands and knees, following me around all day." The Supreme Kai says. "And call me Shin!" He says to the narrator--oh, wait, that's me. Okay, no prob.

"Shin? What kind of a name is Shin?" Sir Kurillan says, feeling almost braver but not quite.

"Well, what kind of a name is Kurillan? Are you called that because you're short? Like Krill?" The Supreme Kai- "SHIN!" I mean, Shin says sarcastically. 

"Gasp!" Kurillan says, and hides behind Goku.

"Hey, wait...the Supreme Kai? Cool!" Goku says, grinning from ear to ear.

Serenity groans and slaps a hand to her forehead, muttering to Lady Ami, "Why is he a knight of the crescent-shaped table again?"

"Because he's strong, and he doesn't need to be paid." Lady Ami replies. 

"Oh yeah." Serenity says, and feeling better, says to...um...Shin, "So what do you want?"

"I need you to find something for me," Shin replies.

"Well can't you find it yourself?" Lady Hotaru asks.

"NO I CAN'T!" He yells at them. "I need you to find...um....a cup."

"A cup?" Sir Trunks says, raising an eyebrow. 

"YES A CUP! And not just any cup...the...um...little...magical...cup...thingy! Yeah!"

"Oh I've heard of that!" Lady Hotaru squeals.

"You have?" Shin says.

"Heard of what?" Goku asks dumbly.

"The little magical cup thingy, stupid!" Serenity yells.

"Okay then..." Shin says, sweatdropping. "Um...come back when you've find it, K?"

"K!" Serenity yells, running off and dragging Ami, who drags Goku, who holds onto Hotaru, who grabs Trunks, who snags Kurillan, who holds tightly onto a tree, dragging it from the roots.

Shin sweatdrops harder and says to himself, "I love manipulating their minds. Cup thingy, Psh. That'll teach 'em not to grovel."

*~*~*~*

THE 'FRENCH' PEOPLE WHO REALLY AREN'T FRENCH, AND A RAGING VEGETA

"Helllllloooooo up there!" Serenity calls from next to a tall castle. Up comes a woman with light blue hair tied into a ponytail.

"What is it?" The woman calls in a heavy French accent.

"Tell your master that if he gives us food and shelter, than we will allow him to join us in our quest for the little magical cup thingy." Serenity says.

"Alright, but I don't think he'll be too keen, he's already got one."

"Already got one?" Serenity yells angrily. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No, I am French, can't you tell by my outrageous accent?" The woman replies.

"Wait a minute..." Everyone turns to Sir Trunks, who looks up at the woman and says, "That's...my mom!"

"Trunks???" The woman says, then yells angrily, "Why did you leave us!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry Mom, but Microsoft just had more potential than Capsule Corp!" Trunks says. 

"No way! Trunks, you're French?" Sir Goku asks.

Trunks sweatdrops. "No, Goku. I'm not. I really don't know why she's doing that."

"I've had enough!" Serenity thrusts out her moon wand, and holding it high above her head, she yells, "ATTACK!"

"A fight you want?" The woman raises an eyebrow. "Then we'll use our secret weapon!"

"Secret weapon?" Trunks asks. "What secret weapon?"

"Don't worry, he might spare you, son--I think." was the reply.

Trunk's eyes widen. "Oh no Mom please don't!"

But it was too late. "Open the Raging Vegeta cage!" The woman calls.

And out of the cage comes a short man with extremely pointy black hair.

"RUN AWAY!" Trunks yells.

The man scowls, leaps foreword and attacks Buttercup, Lady Ami's faithful servant, and kills her.

"No!" Ami cries, then puts her hands in a 'shabon spray' position and yells, "I'll avenge Buttercup with my bubbles!"

"Don't forget Blossom!" Goku calls.

The Raging Vegeta raises an eyebrow and yells, "Kakkarot! What are you doing here!" 

"Being a knight. Look, I get a sword!" Goku showed Vegeta his sword with a big goofy grin.

"I want a sword! Kakkarot gets everything he wants!"

Serenity sighs. "Fine. You can be a knight."

"I don't want to be a knight, I just want a sword!"

"Look, you only get the sword if you agree to the title!"

"No then. I don't need a sword that badly."

"Then go away!"

"You can't make me." God this guy's annoying.

"I am NOT annoying! I am the great and powerful Saiyajin no ouji!" Oops.

"Wait...you're a prince?" Serenity looks at him in disgust. "Well if you want to marry me forget it, I prefer Prince Endymion."

"You've forgotten that I have a son." Vegeta says dryly. 

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Serenity blushes, then straightens up and says, "Does anyone have a plan to get inside the castle?"

"Oh! Oh! I do! My brain is working!" Goku raises his hand in the air.

"Is that possible?" Vegeta asks dryly.

"Okay, Goku, what's your plan?" Serenity asks.

"Well," Goku starts, but just then a scene break occurs, so you don't actually get to see what he's saying. Spiffy, huh?

*~*~*~*

THE TROJAN RABBIT AND GOKU'S STOOPID MISTAKE

"Ok, ready everyone? Let's do this." Serenity's voice echoes around the castle.

"Let's? As in, we? I'm the one who's dragging out the thing." Comes Patsy's voice.

"Shut up!"

"Okay." Patsy appears out from the woods, tugging a huge wooden rabbit. He places it in front of the door, then quickly leaves.

The 'French' Woman peeks out the door, then lugs the wooden rabbit back inside.

"Ok....now what, Goku?" Serenity whispers.

"Well, now Trunks, Hotaru and I wait until that little yellow ball up there in the sky goes down, then we come out of the rabbit and-"

"Who comes out of the rabbit?"

"Trunks, Hotaru, and I."

"Um, that's great Goku, but one problem."

"What?"

"WE'RE ALL OUTSIDE THE RABBIT!!!!"

"Oops. Well, how about if we make a giant badger-ow! Why'd you hit me, Serenity?"

"Because you are the lowest excuse for a human being AND an idiot this side of the planet."

"Well what about the other side?"

Serenity groans, and slaps a hand to her forehead. 

"What did I tell you?" Vegeta calls from the tree branch he is sitting on. "Kakkarot's brain NEVER works!"

"SHUT UP!" Serenity calls back at Vegeta, who flies down from the tree.

"I've reconsidered," He says. "I'll be a knight."

"Excellent." Serenity mutters dryly.

"But I'm not putting 'sir' before my name."

"Whatever."

"And I'm not going to ride a horse."

"Okay, sure."

"And you can forget the stupid uniform."

"Uh huh."

"And you realize I'm only doing this because I want to be better than Kakkarot."

"I understand perfectly, Vegeta."

"Good."

"WE'RE GONNA BE KNIGHT-MATES, LITTLE BUDDY VEGGIE-HEAD!"

"GET OFF ME, KAKKAROT!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*

THE TALE OR SIR KURILLAN

So they set off in separate ways to find the holy grail. Sir Kurillan goes along with his favorite minstrels, who sing a dandy song:

"Oh brave Sir Kurillan is not afraid, He has no fear except being paid-"

Oh well, who said it had to make sense? 

"He does not fear of dying deaths, of dying, nasty nasty deaths, When he heart gives out and his head's mashed in and his eye's pecked out and his bone's broken and his spleen-"

"Um...that's enough, minstrel."

"Yes, brave sir Kurillan."

"STOP!"

"Eep!" Kurillan jumps up about two feet, then looks up and sees three people; one black hair to his shoulders and light blue eyes, another has light blonde hair past her shoulders and light blue eyes, and the last has a brown Mohawk.

"Who are you?" The black haired one says.

"He's...Brave Sir Kurillan!" The minstrel starts to sing.

"Um, no one, just an, um, uh, stranger passing, um, by..."Kurillan said nervously.

"And what do you want?" The blond haired one asks.

"To Fight!" The minstrel sings. 

"SHUT UP!" Kurillan says to the minstrel, then nervously explains. "Um, nothing, now if you'll, um, excuse me I'll be, um, going now, um, heh, yeah."

"So...should we kill him?" The black haired one says.

"Nah, I think he's cute!" The blonde one replies.

"Well you happen to be attracted to some pretty weird people, Juuachigou." the black one says. 

"Excuse me, who made you the judge, Juuanagou?"

"Well I can't help it if I can't stand short bald people!"

"He isn't Goku, we really shouldn't."

"But it's fun, Juuhokugou! "

"Let's just kill him, then go find Goku."

"Ok." But Kurillan had vanished.

"Brave Sir Kurillan ran away! He ran away like the chickens do-"

"I did not!"

*~*~*~*

THE TALE OF SIR TRUNKS (hehehehehe...)

"Okay...so what is a cup doing on the top of this castle?" Trunks wonders aloud, then shrugs and knocks on the door.

"Why, hello," A girl opens the door and says. She has brown hair a little past her shoulders, blue eyes, and a zany purple robe (Harry Potter style). "Welcome to Castle Anthrax. I am Firefly."

"Anthrax?" Trunks raises an eyebrow.

"I know, it's not a very nice name. I would have named it Castle of Trunks-"

"Castle of what?" He asks. "Listen, there's a, um, cup on top of your roof that I sort of, um, need."

"Cup? OH! You mean the cup-shaped beacon! I'm sorry, I've been meaning to take that down." Firefly shrugs. "Won't you come in?"

"Um, no, that's all I really needed, so, um, I'll be going-"

"No, please stay for a while!"

"No, please, I think I, um, hear Vegeta calling me or something-"

"Who's Vegeta? Come on in, we've been waiting."

"No, I-WAITING? what? But-"

"We all here think you're cute."

"You think I'm WHAT? Listen, I think-"

"That you need to come in?"

"No, that I-got-to-go-now-nice-meeting-you-(cough cough)-but-I-really-must-get-going-so-bye!" and with that, face extremely red, He runs off. 

Firefly stomped on the ground and yelled, "DAMN! Oh well, better go back to narrating."

Now, *ahem*, onto-

*~*~*~*

THE TALE OF SIR GOKU

"I don't wanna be married to that Pan person!! I don wanna I don wanna I don wanna I don wanna!" Shingo yelled as he stomps on the ground. "She's stronger than me and she's always trying to use me as a punching bag!"

"SHUT UP! You'll marry her and you'll like it, pipsqueak!" Lunch yells over the screaming as she tosses a pillow at Shingo's head. "We need the land, so do it!" She turns to the guard and says, "Don't let anyone in or out until I return."

"Ok," The guard confirmed. "Don't let you in."

"No, don't let anyone else in," Lunch repeats.

"Ok, let everyone in."

"No, DON'T let everyone in." 

"But what about himr?" He points to Shingo.

"Don't let him out."

"But you just said not let anyone in."

"Yes, except him."

"But what if he has to go to the bathroom?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay."

Lunch starts out the door when she realizes that the guard is following her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

"Following you."

"But I told you to guard the door!"

"You did?"

"AAAAAAARGHH! Just stand there and make sure no one goes in OR out until I say so!"

"Okay. Hey, while you're there, could you get me fish? Fiiiiiiishhhhhhhhhh..." 

"LATER!" Lunch storms out the door. 

Shingo quickly gets an idea, scribbles something on a piece of paper, ties it to an arrow, and flings the arrow out the door wth a bow.

"Why'd you do that?" The guard asks.

"I'm, uh, sending for takeout?" Shingo says.

"COOL!" The guard says.

Meanwhile...

"FISH!" Goku screams as he dive headfirst into the water. "Come on Blossom, fish!"

Blossom (Goku's servant) is just about to say something when suddenly an arrow with a piece of paper attached lands between his eyes!

"No! Blossom's dead!" Goku yells. 

"Actually, I'm fine, except for the arrow." Blossom says. "Let's just take it out of my head and have fish."

"Okay!"

*~*~*~* 

THE TALE OF LADY HOTARU

There is none. I'm not going to torture poor Hotaru, she's my favorite! Plus she's got that Can Opener...Oh well. On to-

*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 9

Which is a very nice chapter, if I do say so myself. The characters are very well erm -tolerable- with the exception of Vegeta, of course, but he's always like that, and sometimes he's rather funny, so--

"GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

Oh, yes, ahem. Anyway, In Chapter 9, Serenity, Ami, and Vegeta all discover an important clue, which could lead to the finding of the little magical cup thingy, if there is such a thing. Honestly, I think Shin made that up so there'd be a plot. Oh well.

"Ok, so where is this cave?" Serenity asks, leaning over in anticipation.

"Ehehehehehehehehehe!" The old man laughs. "Far away!"

"And is the little magical cup thingy in there?"

"Ehehehehehehehehe! No! It is beyond the cave, in the gorge of eternal spores!"

"Is the cup thingy in there?"

"Ehehehehehehehehe! No! It is past the bridge of Pink!"

"Um...Okay...Interesting name..."

"Ehehehehehehehe! You have cute legs!"

"WHAT??"

But suddenly they aren't in the tavern anymore. They are in the forest!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's that?" Asks Ami.

"Who cares." Vegeta says.

"Down here!" a voice says.

"Where?" Serenity asks.

"Here!"

"Where?" 

Suddenly a loud squishing noise is heard.

"Under...your....feet." The voice says groggily.

"Oops." Serenity steps back and peels off the ground a large, but relatively small yellow lizard.

"Thank you." The lizard says. "Ahem. We are the knights that say, 'Parraparra!'"

"NO! Not that knights that say 'parraparra!' Wait- who ARE the knights that say 'Parraparra?'" Ami say, puzzled.

"WE are!" The lizard shouts.

"There's only one of you. Where's the 'we?'" Vegeta asks.

"Don't question me! Parraparra!"

"Oow! No don't say that! What do you want?" Serenity yells, covering her ears.

"We want...a shrubbery!" The lizard says.

"A shrubbery?"

"Don't question us! Parraparra!"

"AHH! Ok, we'll get you a shrubbery!"

"One that looks nice."

"Ok!"

"And not too expensive."

"Alright!"

"And don't come back till you get one!"

"OK!"

*~*~*~*

HOTARU SAVES SERENITY, AMI, AND VEGETA FROM THE KNIGHTS THAT SAY PARRAPARRA

"We've got you a shrubbery, oh short knight that says 'parraparra!'" Serenity says in a cooing voice.

"Good, but We are not the knights that say Parraparra anymore!" The lizard says.

"Then what are you?" Ami asks.

"We are now the knights that say 'Kamehameha!'"

"I thought Kakkarot copyrighted that phrase." Vegeta mutters.

"And now we demand another shrubbery! Then, after you get the shrubbery, you must cut down the tallest tree in the forest--with a fat pink marshmallow!"

"NO!" Serenity cries.

"Boo!" Hotaru pokes her head out from the shrubbery. "Did you miss me, Serenity-chan?"

"NO! Don't say that word!" The lizard cries.

"What word? Did? You? Miss? Me? Serenity? Chan?" Hotaru asks, then a sly grin crosses her face. "Oh, it was BOO, Wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was! Now stop!"

"Boo! Boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo!" Hotaru yells at the top of her lungs, chasing the lizard away.

"YEAH for Hotaru! Now let's find that cave!" Serenity cried.

*~*~*~*

GOKU'S WIFE, THE DREADED CHICHI, AND THE CAVE

Soon Kurillan, Trunks, and Goku (Who had gone fishing) meet up with the four. And there is much celebration. "Yeah."

Then, after a day of no food, They roast and eat Kurillan's minstrels. And there is much celebration. "Yeah."

Soon they arrive near the cave. Goku suddenly grows very solemn. "Guys, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Serenity asks, not very sure that she was interested.

"Some old short guy told me a monster was guarding the cave." Goku shivers. "So...um...we should watch out."

"Whatever, Kakkarot." Vegeta says, then peers around to see the monster. "Why, it's just a woman, Kakkarot. Honestly." He then goes after the 'woman.'

Goku gasps. "NO VEGETA DON'T!"

"There's no problem. Kakka-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Vegeta then runs away, and comes back panting. "That...thing...is....HIDEOUS!"

"I know." Goku smiles. "That's my wife."

"WHAT??? That's your MATE?"

"I say we use the holy frying pan!" Serenity exclaims, then yells, "Oh MONK-TYPE PERSONS!" 

And two monk type persons magically appear. One has long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes, while the other has blonde haired tied back by a bow and blue eyes. They hand Serenity a golden frying pan covered in jewels, then run off.

Serenity then runs towards the 'monster', hits it with the frying pan for a repeated number of times, then runs back. The monster mutters something about 'pretty stars' and 'homework' and 'gohan', then crashes to the floor. 

*~*~*~* 

THE GORGE OF ETERNAL SPORES

They soon arrive at the gorge of Eternal Spores. Serenity explains that to get across the bridge of Pink, they must correctly answer five- I mean three questions.

"So who's going first?" Serenity asks.

"I will!" Says Hotaru, and she steps up to the bridge keeper.

"Alright, you know the drill. Answer something wrong and you get tossed into the Chibi Spore Gorge." The bridge keeper said. She has long green hair, partly in a bun, and she carried a key. "What is your name?"

"Hotaru."

"What is your quest?"

"To seek the Little Magical Cup Thingy."

" What is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Ok, you're good to go."

"Yippee!" Hotaru skips happily across the bridge, that, unlike it's name suggests, was green. 

"Hey, that's easy!" Kurillan says, then runs up to the bridge keeper.

"Name?"

"Kurillan."

"Quest?"

"Cup."

"What's my age?"

"Um....twenty?"

"Wong."

"No not the SPORES!!!!!!!!" Kurillan yells as he is flung into the gorge which was crawling with Chibiusa and Rini clones, all yelling, 'Where's Mamo-chan! I want Mamo-chan!' or 'Rain or shine, I'm happiest, when I'm with Tuxedo Mask!"

"Um...I guess I'm next," Trunks says, then walks up.

"Name?"

"Trunks."

"Quest?"

"Cup."

"Color?"

"Purple."

"Off you go."

"Hey, thanks."

Next was Goku.

"Name?"

"Um...wait up, I know this...HEY VEGGIE WHAT'S MY NAME???"

"Its...um...Buu. Yeah. Buu. Hehe."

"OKAY! Is it Buu?"

"No."

"GAAAAAAHHHH NOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYY LIIIILLLLLLLL' BUDDYYYYY!!"

"Cause I hate you, Kakkarot."

Next was Ami.

"Name?"

"Ami."

"Quest?"

"Cup."

"Color?"

"Well, it's actually green-NO WAIT IT'S BLUE AHHHHH!!"

Then it was Serenity's turn; Vegeta insisted. (The coward.)

"Name?"

"Serenity."

"Quest?"

"Cup."

"What is the speed velocity of a swallow?"

"Where, on the Moon or on Earth?"

"Well I don't know! Wait, no-AHHHHH!!!!" And the bridgekeeper was thrown over into the pit of Chibis and Rinis. And an occasional Reenie.

Then Vegeta and Serenity set off past the green/pink bridge, over the Chibis, Rinis, and Reenies,and came to-THE FRENCH PERSON'S CASTLE? 

"What? HUH?" Serenity looks confused.

The French person pokes her head out. " Why are you Ke-nig-huts here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Serenity yells.

"Baka onna. She's not even French," Vegeta remarks.

"SHUT UP!" The French woman in a normal accent.

"BUUUUU!!" Suddeny out came a chubby pink person with an antenna on his head. "ME EAT YOU ALL!"

"GAAH!!!" Shin suddenly appeared and hided behind Vegeta. 

"Um, Why?" Setenity asks.

"CAUSE BUU HAS BEEN THE BUTT OF ALMOST EVERY SINGLE JOKE HERE! NOW YOU PAY!"

"Where are Trunks and Hotaru?"

"OH, YOU MEAN PURPLE COOKIES?" He licked his lips. "YUM."

NO! Not my two favorite Characters! Oh well

"I am surrounded by idiots." Serenity slapped a hand to her forehead, then ran the other direction with the French woman, Vegeta, and Shin, along with me! The narrator! "RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

THE END

************************************************************************************************

The endings to my stories never make any sense. Oh well. R&R, please!


End file.
